sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Florian argues with Professor Utonium
At King Florian's castle, as the sun was began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Prince Florian was standing at the window looking, patiently waiting for his daughter to show. Utonium was also with him, but he was busy eating. Florian then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the fourteen years are almost over, and, supposedly, Magica's curse had failed, but he wondered where his daughter was. It had been fourteen years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Utonium, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Florian. Florian sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Utonium." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Utonium, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent bird!" said Utonium. Then he looked at Florian and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Utonium, trying to cheer his friend up. Florian shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Utonium, but after fourteen years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Utonium. And he clapped his hands. A dwarf ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The dwarf was short and slender with pale skin, baby blue eyes, giant ears, thick black eyebrows, and small pink cherry nose, wearing a loose olive drab turtleneck tunic with a couple of gold buttons vertically on his chest and sienna patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with a gold rectangular outlined buckle, blue leggings, a purple stocking cap, and sienna medieval-style shoes. He is also completely bald and has no beard. His name was Dopey, Utonium's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for fourteen years." said Utonium. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Florian. Yet, he was unaware that Dopey managed to pour some wine into his glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Utonium. Florian finally smiled and said, "Right, Utonium, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Professor Utonium: Skumps! Prince Florian: Skumps! Utonium: A toast to this night Florian: The outlook is rosy Utonium: The future is bright Florian and Utonium: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Utonium spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Dopey hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Utonium. As he heard this, Florian became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Florian. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Utonium. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Florian. "Of course. To the home!" Utonium, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Dopey snuck some more wine for himself. Then the German man and professor sang once more. Utonium: Skumps! Florian: Skumps! Utonium: A toast to the home Florian: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Florian noticed then that Florian's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Florian and Utonium: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, Dopey began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Utonium, clapping his hands. Dopey ran up to Florian and held a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Utonium. Florian was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Florian. "Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Utonium. "Tomorrow? But Utonium, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said Florian. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Utonium, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Florian stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Dopey began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Utonium. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Florian. "Getting my Rei, aren't you?" asked Utonium. Florian said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" asked Utonium. Florian began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 4 more years. To the wedding!" said Utonium, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Utonium. After all, Kilala knows nothing about this." said Florian. "Well?" asked Utonium, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Florian. As he heard this, Utonium spat out his wine and faced Florian angrily. "Shock? My Rei a shock? What's wrong with my Rei?" demanded Utonium, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Florian. "Nothing, Utonium." said Florian, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?" demanded Utonium, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Florian. "Well, I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!" said Utonium, head butting into Florian's stomach. Then Florian was offended when he mentioned his daughter, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Utonium. Florian scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my grandchildren will want YOU for a grandfather!" said Utonium, head butting Florian once more. Florian was enraged as he straightened his hair. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. Utonium was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Utonium, this means war!" said Utonium, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Utonium started to charge at him, Florian grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Utonium swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Utonium knew he was using it as a sword while Florian was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Utonium. "Nothing, Utonium. Absolutely nothing." laughed Florian. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Utonium. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Florian. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Utonium. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Florian. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Dopey passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Florian and Utonium heard the trumpets sound, and they heard Doc announce, "His royal highness, Prince Rei!" Then they heard people and animals cheering for him. "Rei?" said Utonium, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Rudolph came flying in, carrying Rei on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Rei got off of Rudolph, and Utonium has just arrived outside to meet him. "Rei! Rei! Rei, hold, Rei!" yelled Utonium. Rei heard his father and walked over to him. Then Rei ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Utonium. "Well, I have met her, father." said Rei happily. "You have? Where?" said Utonium, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Rei. Then he started to sing and dance around his father. "Rei, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Rei, stop! Put me down!" said Utonium. Then Rei stopped singing and dancing and put his father down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Utonium. "It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!" said Rei. "Princess Kilala? Good heavens, we must tell Florian! Why this is the most ..." said Utonium. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Kilala." said Rei. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Utonium. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a...schoolgirl I suppose." said Rei. Then his father seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A sch-sch-schoolgirl? You're going to marry a...Why Rei, you're joking!" said Utonium, as he hoped for a yes. But Rei shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Utonium asked Rudolph. "Unfortunately, no." Rudolph said honestly. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Utonium bellowed to Rei. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Rei tried to calm Utonium down, saying, "Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Utonium began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Rei finished. "Exactly!" said Utonium. "Goodbye, father!" said Rei, as he got back on top of Rudolph, and Rudolph was flying off. "Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Rei, stop. Come back. Wait Rei!" called Utonium, "REI!" But it was too late. Rei had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Utonium sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Florian?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts